1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus, in particular, a copying apparatus having an automatic document feeder with a document circulating function with which one set of documents are circulated from the document container via an exposure area to the same document container, and a paper container which has a function to bind the copying papers ejected from a copying machine.
2. Description of Related Art
This application is related to a copending application Ser. No. 07/108,899, filed Oct. 15, 1987, by A. Johdai et al., and entitled "Paper Container With A Paper Binding Function".
As for a conventional automatic document feeder with a document circulating function and a paper container with a paper binding function which are both installed on a copying machine, such devices are well known as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,408, 4,248,525, 4,549,804 and 3,944,207, and in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Nos. 60-248563 and 57-72537, and in European Patent Publication No. 99250. Among these devices, the similar paper container, usually known as a finisher, has an arrangement where the copying paper undergone copying operation are stored and aligned on a tray or the like, then stapled and transferred onto a stack unit, thereby stacked and stored.
However, when such a paper container is attached to and operated combinedly with a copying machine having an automatic document feeder with a document circulating function, and if the stapling mode is selected, the initially entered conditions, for example, the copying operation for ten sets, all the ten sets are unconditionally subjected to the stapling operation. Accordingly, when it is required that only eight sets of copying papers should be stapled among ten sets of copying papers should be stapled should be processed without being stapled, eight sets of copying papers are first processed in the stapling mode, then the number of sets is set to two and the non-stapling mode is designated at the same time to perform the copying operation again. However, such a procedure is timeconsuming. Further, when it is found during the stapling mode operation that no more sets of copying papers should reqire stapling, it is necessary to cancel the whole copying operation in order to cancel the stapling mode. Therefore, such copying apparatus caused much inconvenience.